Behind the Mask
by naranjatomate
Summary: (EDIT:FIC ON HOLD!)"If there was one thing Antonio couldn't do, it was let go. He wasn't ready for that yet." It's Antonio's last year of high school. From bunny shaped lollipops, confessions and karaoke to scars, Robert Frost, and blue and white striped scarfs, Antonio must learn to let go, forgive, and above all: love. [High School AU] [NedSpa]
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, otherwise, Spain would be my husband already ;)**

**A/N: Yay! My first fic! Um, yeah. It's a High School AU. This one is a NedSpa(eventually). NedSpa doesn't get enough love. It's adorable, really. **

**Honestly, I ship Spain with almost everybody. Like, seriously. Why you gotta be so shippable, Spain? It's almost as unbelievable as that a-**

**Um.**

**Continuing on.**

**I drank too much coffee. My hands are twitching, making it ****_really_**** hard to type -.-**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Reunited<em>**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"mm..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"ugh...five more minutes..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"...no...don't wanna..."

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh...FINE!"

A tanned hand reached out to slam on the alarm clock.

_Be-_

"Finally."

The tanned hand returned to the warmth under the covers and the person inhabiting the bed slowly relaxed, preparing to go back to bed.

"Antonioooooo!"

Said Antonio groaned and covered his head with the pillow.

"Antonioooooo~"

Antonio sat up, squinting as the light filling the room hit his eyes. _He's doing this on purpose dammit._

The door to his room slammed open.

"Antonio, wakey wakey. Don't wanna miss the first day of your _senior year_, do you?"

"Ugh, go away Alvarez." Antonio frowned at his brother. Alvarez feigned a hurt expression.

"How cruel, Toni! My heart throbs! Don't you care for big brother?!"

Antonio groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Ay Díos mío,_ Francis needs to stop visiting. He's rubbing off on you._"_

Alvarez smiled, and sat next to Antonio on the bed.

"Aren't you excited!? It's your last year of high school!" Antonio sighed. Honestly, he wasn't excited at all. Eventually he would graduate and have to leave everything he knew behind. It seemed high school had passed so quickly. His whole life had passed quickly.

If there was one thing Antonio couldn't do, it was let go. He wasn't ready for that yet.

Noticing how quiet Antonio was, Alvarez sighed also. He placed a hand on top of Antonio's head. The latter's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother.

"It's okay, Toni. I know you're nervous, but it's only the first day. Enjoy it." Alvarez got of the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll make you some breakfast. Get dressed, kay?" He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Antonio sighed again, standing.

_Enjoy it, huh?_

_Why is it harder than it sounds?_

* * *

><p>After washing up and changing, Antonio walked to the kitchen. It didn't take long. It was just him and Alvarez in this two bedroom, one bathroom apartment.<p>

Alvarez. He was so loving, even though all Antonio had done was impose on him, even though they weren't even brothers.

Now you may be wondering: _what!? _

Well there's a story behind how Antonio began living with Alvarez. A long one. A hurt, twisted, lonely, yet hopeful one. It all began when Antonio was 7, on a snowy Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><em>It was late. The Carriedo family was driving on a dark winding road, a shorter way to get home. They were on their way back from a party. Isabella was in the passenger seat, Antonio Sr. (Yes, Antonio was named after his father) was driving and little Tonio was in the backseat, falling asleep in his tomato patterned booster seat. <em>

_His parents were joking and laughing. Music was quietly floating from the speakers. All was peaceful. _

_Until. _

_Out of nowhere, two cars, fast ones, came racing down the street. They were racing each other, probably believing that no one would drive on such a dark road. They were wrong. Antonio Sr. swerved, barely avoiding the first car. But the second car slammed into the back left corner of the Carriedo' s car, sending is spinning to the side of the road. The car tipped and rolled down the slope into the trees, landing on its side._

_The two racers quickly drove off._

_"M-mama...p-papa..." Tonio was wide awake, but his parents weren't. He cried, but no one heard him._

_It would be 32 full hours before someone found the family. All of them unconscious._

_Death...was not instant for the loving parents of Antionio Carriedo. When the car crashed, Isabellas's head was cut deeply by glass. She slowly bled out. Antonio Carriedo Sr. suffered severe internal damage._

_Antonio, miraculously, only suffered minor cut and bruises. The doctors at the hospital claimed he was extremely lucky._

_He didn't feel it._

* * *

><p>Social workers looked for any close relatives of Antonio, but all they could find was his mother's best friend from Portugal. The woman didn't like Antonio. She found fault with the child, as if he had caused the death of her best friend. She took Antonio in, but did not care for him. Her son, Alvarez took that role, even though he himself was only a child of 10 years.<p>

Alvarez was always there for Antonio. He was a brother, and insisted on being called one.

The smell of chorizo woke Antonio from his thoughts, and he chuckled. It was almost an inside joke between him and Alvarez. Antonio was born in Spain, and Alvarez in Portugal, but so often they were mistaken as Mexican. Eventually they went along with it. They would eat Mexican food and speak with a Mexican accent, then laugh together when some one asked if they were Mexican and they would say, "No. What made you think that?"

It was stupid. But it was something the two bonded over, and Antonio enjoyed it.

Alvarez looked up from the counter where he was making Antonio a breakfast burrito.

"Hey, Toni, here, eat this on your way to school." He finished wrapping the burrito and handed it to Antonio. The latter took it. "_Gracias_."

"Okay!" Alvarez placed his hands on Antonio's shoulders. "Smile nice and big for me, Toni! Smile! _¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede!" _He chanted. Antonio smiled, chuckling. He always appreciated when Alvarez spoke Spanish instead of Portugese to try and console him.

"There you go!" Alvarez laughed along. "You should go now. You'll do great, kid! Good luck!"

Antonio walked towards the front door. "_Gracias_." He said again as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Now, let me tell you a thing about World Academy.<p>

There are kids. Lots of kids. And they're all different. There are so many different cultures. That probably why they named it World Academy. You name it and the academy is sure to have it.

Antonio loved that about the school. The diversity. No one was exactly the same.

The distance between his apartment and the school was about a ten minute walk. It wasn't very far at all. It could be quite convenient.

He finished his burrito as soon as he reached the front gates of the school. He dumped the foil paper in a nearby trash can. Antonio looked around the courtyard in front of the school, searching for any of his friends. Almost instantly he spotted a flash of long blond hair standing next to a splash of silver.

_Okay, Tonio! Pep time! School mode activate!_

Antonio ran forward and jumped the blond head.

"Francis!"

"I'm here too."

Francis turned to Antonio and returned his embrace. "_Antoine!_ I've missed you! My heart pounds in joy to finally reunite. It's truly been ages, _mon __ami!"_

"Hello! Don't ignore me!"

Antonio released him and smiled. "We saw each other last week, Francis."

Francis nodded. "It was an eternity ago, wasn't it?" Antonio giggled.

"How dare you ignore my awesome presence! Worms! That's what you are! Useless worms who can't detect awesomeness even if it bit them on the a-AAGH!"

Gilbert quickly shut up when Francis and Antonio jumped him at the same time.

* * *

><p>After rough-housing with Francis and Gilbert for a while, Antonio looked around again. He quickly spotted who he was looking for talking to a blond short haired girl wearing ribbons.<p>

"Loviiii!" He jumped one of his closest friends, Lovino Vargas, like he did Francis. Though instead of returning the embrace, Lovino punched him in the stomach, causing Antonio to fall flat on the ground.

"Damn it! Bastard! Don't do that! And don't call me 'Lovi' fucker!" Lovino shouted at Antonio.

"Ugh...so mean...Lovi..." The girl next to Lovino giggled, and knelt next to Antonio, helping him up. "Antonio, how good to see you!"

"Femke! Your kindness is refreshing!" Antonio smiled. He stood, rubbing his stomach.

"Ah~ you sure hit hard, Lovi! Not cute~" Antonio chuckled.

Lovino glared and crossed his arms. "Whatever, bastard, you deserved it. And I'm not cute, dammit! Sexy, dangerous, handsome yes! But not cute! And for the gazillionth time, DO NOT CALL ME 'LOVI'!"

Antonio turned to Femke. "How have you been Femke?"

Femke smiled. "I've been great! I took some baking classes during the summer! I really do hope to open my own cafe one day!"

"H-HEY!"

"Ah! How amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME EITHER, DAMMIT!"

"Sorry, Lovi. We didn't mean to leave you feeling left out!" Antonio and Femke were trying hard to contain their laughter.

"W-WHAT? I DON'T CARE DAMMIT! I'M LEAVING YOU TWO OUT, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"But Lovino, you're not even talking to anyone." Femke said.

"YEAH I AM!"

"Who?"

"A SQUIRREL."

"There is no squirrel here, Lovi."

"YES! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT! ITS AN INVISIBLE SQUIRREL."

"Where did you learn to see invisible squirrels?"

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

Antonio and Femke burst out laughing.

Lovino stormed off to go talk to his brother Feliciano.

Antonio and Femke stood watching him go, still giggling.

Antonio paused suddenly. "Ah~ no wonder something was off. Femke, where's your brother?" Femke shrugged,"He should be here soon. I'm never certain with Daan."

"What about Daan?" Femke and Antonio jumped and turned. There was Daan, with his blue and white stripped scarf and a...cigarette!?

"D-Daan!" Femke stuttered. "M-My heart! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Antonio chuckled.

"_Qué es eso, _Daan? Not a cigarette, I hope." Daan raised an eyebrow and pulled a red, bunny shaped lollipop from his mouth.

"I wouldn't smoke in such an obvious place."

Antonio chuckled. "I see...how have you been?"

Daan put the lollipop back in his mouth. "Fine."

"..."

There was a somewhat awkward silence. Femke cleared her throat. "The bell is gonna ring soon. Shall we head inside?" Antonio nodded. "Sure!" Daan shrugged and followed behind.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at World Academy. The whole school had the same lunch time for an hour and a half, since the administrators wanted students to mix and intermingle with other kinds of people and age groups.<p>

"We are all friends here at World Academy!" The principle once said in an orientation speech.

_How amusing._

Antonio looked around the cafeteria. Francis was with Arthur and those people. That was a no. Gilbert was currently bothering his younger brother, Ludwig. Lovino was with Femke. He could sit with them but...

_I'm gonna make her like me! Let me sit alone with her at lunch! Don't ruin this for me, idiot bastard!_

That was out of the question.

Antonio sighed and turned out of the cafeteria and headed to the back of the school where the unused classed were. The things he would do to make Lovino happy.

Oh, yeah.

Almost forgot to mention it.

Antonio was head over heels for Lovino Vargas.

You may be confused, but Antonio wasn't. He knew from a young age that he was different from the other little boys. (It wasn't a big deal at World Academy, where most students were guys. It happens.) Antonio knew he preferred men before he ever met Lovino.

Lovino, however, didn't. Lovino didn't feel the same.

He could tell.

Either way, Lovino has crushed on Femke since the 7th grade. He sure as hell wasn't giving up on her. Antonio knew that this love would end in heartbreak.

Still, he couldn't stop loving the Italian.

Antonio entered one of the empty classrooms, walked to the other end, and was about to sit down, until he noticed a pair of Amber/greenish/bluish eyes watching him.

"Um. Hello."

Daan was sitting a few feet away. He nodded to Antonio.

"Um...is it okay if I sit?" Antonio smiled.

"Go ahead." Daan responded. Antonio smiled again and sat. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich and began to eat.

_ It's a bit weird to sit with Daan. We have never really been friends._

Antonio glanced to the side. Daan was reading...a poetry book? Antonio turned back to his food.

_Still...It isn't unpleasant._

Antonio finished his food and stretched. He glanced again at Daan.

"What is it?" Antonio jumped, and felt embarrassed at being caught.

"Well...Is that poetry you're reading?" Daan looked at his book.

"Yes? And?"

Antonio smiled. "Nothing. I was wondering." Daan raised an eyebrow.

"What do I seem too cold hearted to like poetry?" Antonio chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all. I think it's great!"

"Hm." Daan turned back to his book. Antonio leaned back on his hands. "Wanna know my favorite poem?" When Daan didn't respond, he continued. "'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost."

Daan looked up, slightly curious. "...Why?"

Antonio smiled. "I understand it. What it means. I can relate to it. I feel like it words what I'm trying to say better than I can."

Daan, now fully curious, put his book away and looked at Antonio. "What are you trying to say?"

Antonio's smiled turned sad, and slightly bitter. "I don't know. Nothing gold can stay? Like I said, it's difficult to say without a whole paragraph."

"Try."

Antonio raised one shocked eyebrow, happy but a bit unsettled by the amount of attention he was receiving.

"Well...Nothing gold can stay...nothing _good_ can stay."

"That didn't seem like a paragraph."

Antonio laughed. "No, it didn't. Maybe I was over thinking."

"No," Daan looked Antonio in the eye,"maybe you were just feeling."

Antonio's eyes widened and he froze.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"When a person feels a lot, words can be difficult." Daan was still staring at him.

Antonio thought for a moment. "T-that makes sense..." Daan nodded and leant back against the wall.

Antonio was still watching him with wide eyes. He looked almost awed.

"What?"

Antonio shook his head. "I'm just...impressed, I guess...that was very...philosophical?"

Daan pulled out a bunny shaped lollipop like from earlier, this time blue. "Thanks."

Antonio nodded. He turned to look at his lap.

_I think I understand Daan more._

"Y'know, I think I like it better when you don't smile."

Antonio's head snapped up. "_Q-Que?_"

"Fake."

Antonio was confused.

"Almost every smile today was fake. And now, with the poetry. Nothing good can stay? It's okay to be sad, or at least to not smile."

Antonio eyebrows furrowed together and he swallowed. "I-I'm not trying to be fa-"

"I know."

Antonio shook his head slightly. "Then wha-"

"You do it to make others happy, right? You don't want to be a burden, so you hid the pain with a smile? Stupid. It's not good to hold in all your emotions. You don't have to pretend. At least...not around me."

Antonio looked almost scared. He looked down and swallowed again. He clenched his fists on his thighs. He was shaking. "I c-can't. Not at school." He gasped.

Daan rested his hand on top of Antonio's head, causing the latter to freeze. "It's okay. Here, give me your phone." Antonio reached into his pocket and pulled it out, handing it to Daan. Daan messed with it for a minute and then handed it back to Antonio. "There. If you ever need to y'know vent or cry or yell, or something. Call me. I'll be there."

Antonio took his phone back, way past shocked. His eyes were so wide they mode fall out.

_I'm happy._

Huh? He closed his eyes and sighed.

_I'm happy._

Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Daan. He smiled. This time it wasn't fake. This time it was sincere and rivaled the sun in brightness. It was a smile that made Daan himself almost smile, but he resisted. Though it was even harder when Antonio whispered,

_"Gracias."_

* * *

><p><span>COUNTIRES WITH NON OFFICIAL NAMES AND HOW I CHOSE THEM:<span>

**_Daan = The Netherlands_**

**I wasn't sure which name to choose for the Netherlands, so I GOOGLED it °**

**Daan was the top boy name in the Netherlands, so it's what I chose :)**

_**Femke = Belgium**_

**I like this name ^·^**

**_Alvarez = Portugal_**

**I read it in another fic and really liked the name for Portugal so there! **

Translations (though nothing should be too difficult)

Ay Díos mio - oh my God

¡Sí se puede! - Yes you can! (A phrase of encouragement)

¿Qué es eso? - What is that?

Gracias - thank you

Mon ami - my friend

CHORIZO - like a Mexican sausage thing I can't explain XD

**Sucky ending is sucky.**

**It is 1:35 as I finish this first chapter {°^°}**

**Is this okay? I don't really feel satisfied...**

**It's not over yet~**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Karaoke

**Two in one day :D I'm so proud! **

**I'm not rushing into things, right? I always feel as if I'm moving too fast.**

**It's not as if I don't know what I want to do with this story...I just don't know how to get there...WHY AM I GETTING WRITERS BLOCK IN ONLY THE 2ND CHAPTER!? DX**

**I feel a difference between the first chapter and this one...**

**The beginning of this chapter hurt. This whole chapter hurt. (Spamano is one of my OTPs)**

**But then the nice NedSpa fluff made it all worth it **

**ACK! THE FLUFF. THE CHEEEEESE.**

**Ah, Antonio. I hate when people say he's just an oblivious idiot. There's so much more to him than that.**

**And my headcanon is that Daan is totes a sweetie-pie-cutie-patootie to things/people he lo-**

***cough***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or Treasure Planet. Or Alex Ubago.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Confessions and Karaoke<p>

Antonio was briskly walking to the abandoned classroom that he and Daan shared. It was like their top secret hide out. Antonio chuckled at the thought. His teacher had let the class out ten minutes early for lunch since they had finished their lesson early. He all but ran out of the classroom.

Antonio reached the room he liked to call "Secret Tomato Base."

Daan argued, saying that if it was a secret place, the name shouldn't be so obvious.

"It should be more undercover, like 'Rabbit's Den.' That's mysterious. 'Meet me at the rabbit's den.' No one would know what the hell you're talking about," he had said.

Antonio smiled at the memory and entered the classroom and was about to sit when he heard voices.

"This way."

"I don't think this is a good idea...What if the teachers get mad?"

"Don't worry about it."

W-Was that...

_Lovi and Femke!? _Antonio thought. He had a moment of indecision. The voices were too close for him to leave with out being seen. He really didn't want to be discovered, either. The voices were almost at the door. Quickly, Antonio grabbed his bag and jumped into the storage closet at the back of the classroom and closed it, leaving only a tiny sliver open. Just as he closed the door, Lovino and Femke entered the class. The two looked around before Femke turned to Lovino.

"Okay, so what was so important that you would bring me to an abandoned, dirty, gross classroom?"

Antonio grimaced. It wasn't that bad. Daan was a complete neat freak. Antonio and him had actually cleaned the place up a little. Antonio held back a sigh and continued peeking out of the door. Lovino looked nervous. Antonio quickly guessed what he was going to say.

_Oh God, I don't want to be here._

He instantly regretted his decision. He would rather face an awkward confrontation, than have to witness this. Antonio looked down at his lap.

He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to love Lovino. Funny how for both, he didn't really have a choice.

"W-Well...uh...um...Femke, I...I've l-liked you for a really long time, and I was, um, wondering i-if you wanted to...y'know...go out?"

It was silent. Antonio swore he could hear his heart breaking.

"What about Antonio?"

_What!? _Antonio's head snapped up and he saw the red tint in Lovino's face drain to white and his sheepish, embarrassed expression melted to anger.

"A-Antonio?! What does this have to do with Antonio!?"

Femke looked confused. "Doesn't he like you? Antonio's a good friend, Lovino. I don't want to hurt him."

Antonio couldn't believe his ears.

"What the hell makes you think that?! Antonio doesn't like me! We're just friends. Even if he did, I don't like him! I'm not fucking gay! Just because he practically _emits_ rainbows and glitter, doesn't mean I do!"

"Are you sure, Lovino? It's pretty obvious by the way he looks at you."

"Bullshit!"

"The eyes are the window to the soul." Lovino ready to punch something. He took a deep breath and then calmed down.

"I'll prove it to you. Antonio is not gay and he doesn't like me."

Femke looked flabbergasted. "What are you going to do? Demand that he _becomes_ straight?! Or tell him just to act_ normal_? You can't do that!"

"Then what do you want me to do!?" Lovino grabbed his head frustratingly.

Femke took several deep breaths. "Just...don't hurt him..." Lovino sighed. He walked forward and grabbed her hand.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Femke nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Femke looked up at Lovino.

"Yes." They hugged, then left, holding hands.

Antonio was already half-dead by now.

Or at least, wishing he was.

* * *

><p>Daan entered the classroom. It was empty. Strange. Antonio usually got there first. Daan walked to the either end of the room thinking about the weird thing he saw. Femke and Lovino, holding hands. What was even stranger, was that it seemed like they were coming from the empty classrooms at the back of the school. Daan was so caught up in thought, that he barely heard the sniffling coming from the closet. Then there was a small sob. Daan looked up. He walked to the closet, and began to open the door. "Anto-"<p>

"No!" Antonio threw himself at the door, keeping it shut. "D-Don't come in." Daan listened to Antonio's muffled voice inside the closet with slightly wide eyes.

"Antonio," he began again,"you're...crying."

Antonio didn't speak.

"Why?" Daan asked, though he thought he had an idea. He knew about the Spaniard's crush on Lovino, though it wasn't really something he worried about. And now he saw Lovino holding hands with his baby sister. Hmm. _That_ was something he should worry about.

When Antonio didn't speak, Daan sighed and walked to sit against the wall next to the closet. "I'm not going to force my way in, but it would be nice if you came out of the closet."

"I can't! I can't come out of the closet! Lovi will hate me!"

"What? I meant come out of the closet literally, idiot."

"...Oh..."

"...?"

"...No!"

Daan sighed. "At least tell me what happened."

Antonio released his grip on the door. He swallowed. "...they came in this classroom. I don't know why. They could've used a different one. I heard everything. He confessed. But then she brought me up. They argued over me. Then they officially became a couple and hugged. They left...that's it..."

Antonio didn't use any names, but Daan knew who he was talking about. Daan sighed. "I'm sorry." A muffled sob came from the closet. "I'm here, Antonio. Always have been, always will be." Antonio nodded, though Daan couldn't see it. It was silent for a minute, then the closet door opened and Antonio came crawling out. His eyes were puffy and red, his eyebrows were furrowed, and a trembling frown was on his face.

Daan and Antonio stared at each other for awhile. Then, suddenly, Daan held out his arms. Without missing a beat, Antonio surged forward, wrapped his arms around Daan's waist and reached up to grip his shoulders. He tucked his head into Daan's scarf, where his neck would be. Antonio began to softly sob. Daan wrapped his arms around Antonio,and rested his chin on Antonio's head.

"Don't cry..." Daan murmured.

Antonio choked out a laugh. "I'm confused, Daan. First you say to be upset if I feel upset, and now to be strong."

Daan snorted. "It is confusing, huh? Maybe what I'm trying to say is that being strong is different from hiding behind a smile. It's difficult to word."

Antonio hummed in agreement. "Maybe you're feeling too much."

Daan's eyes widened. Then he chuckled. "Yes. I think I am."

_Especially around you._

They stayed like that, until Antonio was calm. By that time, lunch was over. Antonio guiltingly apologized for his behavior. Daan told him not to.

"I'm here because I want to be, not because you're making me."

Antonio chuckled. "Behind all of that indifference, you're a really caring person aren't you?"

Daan shrugged. "Only with certain people. Two, actually. One is my sister."

He liked to think that the pink tint of Antonio's cheeks was not from rubbing tears away.

Antonio looked down. "_Gracias,_" he whispered. They both separated, returning to class.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly. It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, yet it wasn't too hot. Students hurried to the doors of the school, happy to be freed at last.<p>

"I have a great idea!" Antonio heard as he approached were Femke, Femke' s best friend Elizabeta, Lovino, Francis and Daan were standing. Antonio caught Lovino looking at him with a slight glare, as if was expecting to be pounced. Well, he was in for a surprise, then. Antonio ran and jumped _Daan _from behind and wrapped his arms around Daan's neck. Antonio let himself enjoy Lovino's shocked expression, while Daan look unaffected, as if having Antonio on his back was the most normal thing in the world.

_Maybe it is. Daan is my closest friend now._

"_Hola~_" Antonio smiled at everyone. "What was your great idea, Femke?"

Femke, who was busy looking between her brother and Antonio, jumped slightly. She smiled. "We should go to the karaoke house!"

There were murmurs of agreement. Antonio nodded. "That does sound great!"

Elizabeta clapped. "Okay! I'll invite some more people! How about we meet at Rome's Karaoke House in an hour, kay?"

Everyone nodded, and the group disbanded.

Antonio giggled and turned his head towards Daan. "Karaoke, huh? Sounds fun~"

Daan still managed to shrug with Antonio's weight on his shoulders. "I guess. If your idea of fun is embarrassing yourself in front of a crowd. I'm already leaning towards staying home."

Antonio pouted. "You have to go! It won't be fun without you! I...," Antonio's frown deepened, "I need you there..." He said in a small voice.

Daan groaned inwardly, and hesitated.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Daan." Antonio said nothing else, looked Daan in the eyes and put his pouty face on full blast.

"That's cheating."

Antonio only stared.

_5. 4. 3. 2-_

Daan sighed. "Fine. But I am _not _singing."

Antonio laughed. "Great~"

Daan was about to complain, but decided the smile he was awarded with was worth the suffering of karaoke.

* * *

><p>At was the decided time, and the group of friends were entering the karaoke house. It was owned by Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather, which got them a nice discount. Everyone called him Rome. He was cool, and loved to live life, which was part of the reason he opened the place. You were never too young or too old to have a good time. (The other reason being that he enjoyed hitting on younger women)<p>

Rome's Karaoke House was a restaurant with a stage that held microphones. There were spotlights illuminating the stage and a giant disco ball in the middle of the room. Flat screen tv's were spread around the restaurant to ensure that the audience could see the lyrics of the song they were singing. A cool feature was the tv's would also show the translation of foreign songs, so everyone can understand and enjoy themselves.

Once everyone was inside, the kids spread to sit at tables, get drinks and order food. Eventually everyone was settled. The kids were quietly mingling while people took turns singing. Antonio took the time to look around. Elizabeta was scolding Gilbert while Roderich watched in content, until Elizabeta started to yell at him, too. Alfred and Matthew were cheering for Arthur, who was currently singing on the stage about an American Idiot. Berwald, Tino, Matthias, Lukas, and Emil were sitting and chatting. Feliciano was dragging Ludwig and Kiku to the stage to sing a trio. Rome was flirting with Femke, much to Lovino's annoyance. And Antonio was sitting between Francis and Daan in one of those one bench/booths facing the stage. Daan was reading, so Antonio turned to Francis. "Are you going to sing Francis?"

"I was banned." Francis smiled.

"What?!" Antonio asked, shocked. "_How_!? How do you get banned from karaoke!"

Francis smirked. "I was singing 'I'm too Sexy' by Right Said Fred. Well...let's just say things went a little too far." He winked.

"Wow..." Antonio said as he looked back to the stage where a very embarrassed Kiku and Ludwig, and very happy Feliciano were singing.

"What about you, _Antoine?_"

"Hm? Me?" France nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! You must sing! The heavens blessed you with the voice of an angel! You have to use your gift! Show these...amateurs the workings of magic! The voice of _Antoine_! Ah! My heart throbs with the yearning for your music upon my ears!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow and flicked a french fry at Francis. "You're so dramatic. I'll sing later."

Francis helped and tossed the fry away. "You'd better hope that didn't stain my name brand blouse, Toni."

"Yes, yes. I'm shaking in my boots." Antonio giggled and stood. "I'm gonna go get a refill."

"You shall not pass!"

After struggling with Francis for awhile, and then struggling again when Gilbert joined the jump-Antonio-party, Antonio managed to escaped to the soda machine. He was refilling his cup, humming the current song playing to himself.

"Antonio."

Antonio stiffened and didn't move, causing too much soda to fill the cup and overflow.

"Ah!" Antonio quickly moved the cup poured some excess soda out and replaced the lid of his cup before finally turning to face the person behind him.

"Lovino."

Lovino's eyes widened at the lack of Antonio's annoying nickname. He shrugged it off.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Lovino wanted to go somewhere private, so he led Antonio to the pantry where Rome kept his ingredients. Antonio followed reluctantly.<p>

"Are we allowed in here? What if Rome gets mad?"

"Just don't touch anything. God, you and Femke have no guts." Antonio winced remembering how he might've sounded like her.

"_I don't think this is a good idea...What if the teachers get mad?"_

Antonio shook the memory away. "Well? What do you ne-"

"Do you love me?"

Antonio grimaced. "You're...pretty straightforward, huh?"

Lovino frowned. "Answer the damn question."

Antonio looked down. "What if I did?" He whispered.

Lovino breathed out. "What?"

Antonio looked up, more confident. "What if I did?" He asked louder.

Lovino was shocked, then he laughed. "You're an asshole for messing with me like this. You're joking, right?"

Antonio didn't answer.

"R-Right?"

"I'm not. Or at least, I wasn't."

"What the hell? You actually-no way! I don't..."

"Stop denying it, Lovino. You heard me."

Lovino regained his composure. "Femke was right."

"Femke..."

"Listen, Antonio. You can't. I need you to stop."

"Stop!? You act as if I can just magically change myself!"

"Why can't you?! If you _loved _me, you would at least pretend, so I can get the girl of my dreams!"

"Wha-That's unfair! You know it!"

"Femke doesn't want to hurt you!"

"And this doesn't hurt!?"

"I never asked to be dragged into your feelings! I can't love you back, stop expecting so much from me!"

"I _never_ expected you to love me in return! All I have ever wanted was for you to _accept_ it! For you to appreciate my feelings and respect them! Not trample all over them!"

"W-Well-"

"You know what, Lovino!? I'm starting to realize that it isn't worth it. You're mean! And cruel! You only care for your own good! You hurt those who care. All my life, all I've been is a nuisance. A burden. You don't give a damn about me or my feelings! T-That's why...I don't even think I love you anymore!" Without a second thought, Antonio turned and fled from the room. "G-Good!" Lovino called after him, but he wasn't listening.

Antonio ran back to the table, where Daan was reading by himself. He ran up to the booth and slid in next to Daan, who had looked up from his book.

"Wha-AGH!"

Antonio reached forward and yanked the scarf of Daan's neck and quickly wrapped it around his own head, and placed his head on the table.

"What the hell, Antonio?" Daan rubbed his neck where the friction of the scarf had burned him. "What was that abou-" Daan stopped when he heard sniffling. He sighed.

"You sure have been crying a lot today."

"I knoooow!" Antonio sobbed. "I'm s-sorry. I'm trying to stop, but I c-can't!"

"Hm."

"I'm d-done with Lovino. I t-talked to him a-and...it - I can't. H-He - so mean - I don't!"

"What? Okay, calm down." Antonio nodded and Daan waited until all he could hear was the occasional sniffle. Antonio raised his head and unwrapped the scarf from his face. He handed it to Daan.

"Here you go, _gracias." _

Daan nodded. "What happened, Antonio?"

Antonio sighed. "I don't know. It's too much. I can't explain it. I can never explain." Antonio dully watched Tino singing with Berwald. Huh, Berwald unexpectedly had a nice voice.

"Voice...words..." Antonio murmured. Suddenly, his eyes brightened with an idea. He turned to Daan. "I know! I'll sing it."

Daan raised an eyebrow slowly absorbing the idea. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. Antonio jumped, startled.

"W-What!?"

Daan relaxed into a small smile. "You're a walking cliche, Antonio."

"..."

"What?" Daan's smile turned back to a frown, becoming defensive.

Antonio smiled sheepishly, "Your laugh is kind of beautiful."

Daan stared at Antonio, stunned.

Antonio's face flushed and he hurried on, "I-I mean...um...I'm gonna go sing now bye bye!" Antonio ran off.

* * *

><p>Antonio flipped through the song catalog. It wasn't long before he found the one that suited his emotions most right now. He sighed and walked towards the stage. He was singing a song from the Spanish version of one of his favourite childhood movies: Treasure Planet. He walked onto the stage and sat on a stool that was in front of the microphone. Everyone was chatting calmly, not paying to much attention to Antonio.<p>

_Just the way I like it._

The first chords of the song played and Antonio took a deep breath, calming himself. Singing always gave him a strange excitement. He felt free when he sang. He could be himself, with as much emotion as he wanted. He began, soft and smooth.

_"Soy la pregunta del millón_

_Siempre la interrogación,_

_No respondas que sí porque si."_

Antonio opened his eyes and looked around. As he began singing, everyone grew quiet. He noticed some looking at the tv screens for translations. He had their attention now.

_"Y qué, qué podrías tu decir?_

_Si yo no te voy a oir,_

_No me entiendes..."_

Antonio stood and held onto the microphone stand, getting more lost in the music. He looked around and made eye contact with Lovino.

_"...Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mi..."_

He knew that Lovino knew what he was saying. Lovino knew enough Spanish.

_"Jamás ya me vas a conocer_

_Niño y hombre puedo ser_

_No me uses y apartes de ti..."_

Antonio looked away from the now red faced Lovino and looked across the crowd again, making eye contact with anybody and everybody.

_"Y vi cómo alguien aprendió_

_Lo que nadie le enseñó,_

_no me entienden,_

_No estoy aquí."_

He raised his arms and sang to everyone in the room.

_"Y yo solo quiero ser real_

_Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros_

_Seguir siempre así._

_Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?_

_Nadie más lo va intentar_

_Y no entienden que_

_Sigo aquí"_

This time, Antonio looked at Daan, who had put his book down and was staring right back.

_"Y tu ves lo que ellos nunca ven _

_Te daría el cien por cien _  
><em>Me conoces y ya no hay temor. <em>

_Y yo mostraría lo que soy _  
><em>Si tu vienes donde voy <em>  
><em>No me alcanzan si eres mi amigo mejor."<em>

Now he sang to himself, for himself, with all the emotion he could muster.

_"Qué sabrán del mal y el bien? _  
><em>Yo no soy lo que ven <em>  
><em>Todo el mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando, Por que? <em>  
><em>Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré. <em>

_Y yo solo quiero ser real _  
><em>y sentir el mundo igual que los otros, <em>  
><em>Por ellos por mi. <em>  
><em>Por qué yo tendría que cambiar? <em>  
><em>Nadie mas lo va intentar <em>  
><em>Estoy solo y sigo aqui <em>  
><em>Solo yo <em>  
><em>Estoy aqui <em>  
><em>Sigo aqui <em>  
><em>Sigo Aquí..."<em>

The song slowly faded, and everything was quiet. Then there was clapping and cheering, standing, whistling and even a few watery eyes; a standing ovation. Antonio stood on the stage with a smile. It was strange how certain things could touch a person's heart, even if they don't understand it. He wasn't all that amazing at singing, but he loved it with a passion and he put emotion into every syllable and note. Maybe that's what made music so beautiful, no matter what what language it's in.

Antonio bowed and walked of the stage. Everyone quieted and returned to their seats, calming down. The evening carried on. Antonio returned to the table where Francis and Daan were sitting. Francis smiled at him.

"Truly amazing, _mon ami, _truly amazing. You have a gift." This time Antonio smiled and thanked Francis, who went to go rejoin Arthur, Alfred and Matthew. Antonio chuckled to himself and slid in next to Daan. "So?" he asked.

"You're a great singer, and yes I think I understand." Daan replied.

Antonio sighed. "Lovino...really was special to me. I realize that he is still my friend. I don't want to be angry with him on the last year of high school, you know. I want to make up with him. It's true. Since I loved him, I wanted him to be happy, I still do, and Femke is that happiness. I won't get in the way of that."

Dan nodded. "That's a very kind, mature decision."

"Thanks." Antonio smiled. "I am still very angry though, so I'll talk to Lovino later on, when we've both cooled down."

Daan chuckled softly. "That would be wise..." he grew serious. "So do you love him still?"

"Of course," Antonio responded absentmindly. "I won't get over him overnight. I know what's best now, though, so it'll be soon. It's already less, but it's still there. After all this, I will still love him, it'll just be in a normal platonic way." Daan nodded in agreement.

"Well, you have many friends supporting you, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Antonio smiled.

* * *

><p>Antonio lay back on his bed at home and thought about the day. It certainly was interesting. He thought about what he'd say to Lovino so they could be friends again. He'd have to think hard over that one. Lovino wasn't a very forgiving person, but Antonio would try, for Femke and for Daan.<p>

* * *

><p>Link for the song <strong>and<strong> an english ?#/watch?v=_1KdbfGIu2k

4:03 in the morning. Sooo tired. Sorry for any errors.

Goodnight, or actually good morning~

*collapses and sleeps*


End file.
